transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Windblade
The second Dissolver, and cloned from Deadlock and Fallen Angel, Windblade's primary goal was to hunt down the First Dissolver. But, things changed, and now she is the New Commander of Scattershot's Militia. Biography Fall of Cybertron She was brought online and was the Clone of Fallen Angel and Deadlock. She was named by Megatron and made the Commander of the Omnicons. She watched as her fellow Omnicons were created by Shockwave. She was ordered to hunt down Scattershot, and was informed of the Consequences. She assured Megatron that they wouldn't fail. She was informed by Megatron that Scattershot was guarded within Iacon. She then left with her team to think of ideas and was asked by Fallback what they were going to do. She mentions that she carries the memories of her templates and remembers that there are sewers underneath Iacon. She then suggested using the Diversion on an attack on Iacon. She contacted Megatron and proposed the idea and was granted a Diversion. She then joined her fellow Omnicons into heading towards Iacon. At Iacon, she entered through the sewers and mentioned that something was close. She approached the Matrix Chamber and was apprehended by Yoketron. She entered a sword duel with Yoketron and ordered the Omnicons to find Scattershot. During the duel, she informed Yoketron that she knows who he is. She was complimented by Yoketron and threatened to use the Protoforms to build new Decepticons. She managed to gain the upperhand and mortally wounded Yoketron. She was informed by Fallback that Scattershot wasn't within Iacon. Frustrated, she fled with her fellow Omnicons and informed Megatron. Within Kaon, she is left horrified when Megatron injured Starscream. She was scolded by Megatron before trying to make an excuse of barely coming online. She was left more scared when Megatron tossed Guzzle aside. After Megatron calms down, she was ordered to head to Luna-1 to capture Scattershot. She promised that she would not fail this time. She then asked how they could get to Luna-1, and was told by Soundwave to follow him. She was granted a small starship and ordered her team to climb aboard. As she boarded, she was threatened by Soundwave of the consequences. Scared, she accepted the terms and flew off into space with her team. On Luna-1, she was informed by Scamper that they were discovered before ordering Seaspray to keep track of Scattershot and Guzzle to attack Scattershot. She then chased Scattershot through space, an Oceanic Planet, a Planet of Music, and to the Moon of Titan. There, she ordered Guzzle to destroy Titan's defenses, before chasing after Scattershot some more. She and her team made it to Earth's Moon before confessing how tired she is of chasing Scattershot. She was jettisoned form her shuttle alongside her team when a Meteor hit. She entered free fall and flew towards Scattershot and attacked him. She eventually crash landed in the Arctic Circle and was entombed in Suspended Animation. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2'' Earth, 1941/ World War II TO BE EDITED... Relationships TO BE EDITED... * Decepticons -Allies-Turned Enemies ** Megatron -Leader-turned-Enemy ** Shockwave -Creator ** Deadlock -Template ** Fallen Angel -Template ** Lockdown -Enemy ** Seekers *** Skyquake *** Sunstorm *** Thundercracker * Autobots -Enemies-turned-Allies ** Optimus Prime ** Omega Supreme -Savior ** Omnibots/Omnicons -Siblings *** Scattershot -Enemy-turned-leader/ Predecssor *** Guzzle *** Seaspray *** Fallback *** Scamper *** Armorhide ** Ultra Magnus -Ally ** Blaster ** The Wreckers *** Leadfoot -Teammate *** Dark hot Rod/ Havoc -Enemy-turned-Ally, Savior ** Elite Guard *** Rollbar -Teammate *** Heatwave -Teammate * Humans -Allies ** General Hiro Nakadai -Enemy ** Elizabeth Oxton -Friend * SG Autobots -Enemies Appearances * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * More Than Meets The Eye * The Rogue Autobot * Mission City * Lockdown's Return * The Transformium Agenda * Shattered Glass Part 1 * Shattered Glass Part 4 * Once Upon a Time on Earth * The Battle of Egypt Part 1 * The Battle of Egypt Part 2 * Operation: Ares Part 1 * Operation: Ares Part 2 * Enigma of Combination * Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine! * Signal to Noise * Combiner Wars II: Merge, Rescuebots!